Wider frequency band for broadcasting may not be expected in the future in the face of growing demands for wider frequency band for communication such as mobile phones in recent years. Meanwhile, a larger frequency band is required to transmit content (e.g., 3D program, high-resolution image, etc.), and it is expected that the frequency for broadcasting will not be enough. In view of this, a service, which uses broadcasting and the Internet in an integrative manner and transmits a program requiring a wider frequency band such as a 3D program or a high-resolution image, is under consideration.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology including: transmitting main broadcast audio data as a broadcast wave; transmitting multi-viewpoint image data and multi-auditory point audio data via a network; and receiving and presenting, by a receiver apparatus, the main broadcast audio data, the multi-viewpoint image data, and the multi-auditory point audio data.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-159592